


Пигмалион

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, развесистые авторские хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Из чего же, из чего же, из чего же сделаны наши мальчишки...Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Kudos: 22





	Пигмалион

Каменные своды древнего храма, покрытые полустершейся резьбой, освещала вполне современная бестеневая лампа. Четыре тысячи лет назад сгинула империя, стал развалинами символ власти, а в малом ритуальном зале далекие потомки то ли владык прошлого, то ли их врагов оборудовали лазарет и увлеченно препирались уже почти полчаса.  
\- То есть он просто в обмороке? – женщина в белом платье вычленила главное из потока медицинских терминов.  
\- Если очень упрощенно, то да, - второй из спорщиков, немолодой мужчина с нашивками медслужбы, тяжело вздохнул. – А фактически это уже ближе к коме, и нет, у меня не получится быстро его вывести.  
\- Но вы не понимаете, грядущий парад чрезвычайно важен для Альянса, и молодой Скайуокер обязательно должен участвовать. В конце концов, он герой, спасший всех нас!  
\- Вот и дали бы ему восстановиться спокойно. Хатт, даже если он очнется прямо сейчас, у парня просто сил не хватит, чтобы, как вы там говорили? «Всего-то пройти по ангару, взять свою награду и улыбнуться камерам?» Знаю я, сколько эти ваши торжественные речи длятся.  
\- Поймите же, это действительно необходимо. Может быть, стимуляторы?..  
Врач закатил глаза. Беседа пошла на очередной круг.  
\- Госпожа Мотма, стимуляторы здесь только навредят. А из-за отсутствия нормального диагностического оборудования я не могу даже толком оценить последствия контузии. Конечно, нормальный томограф в эту дыру не затащить, но и аппарат попроще нам давно нужен, как воздух: ЧМТ и нарушения нервной деятельности у персонала базы случаются регулярно. И да, именно из-за отсутствия нужных приборов я сейчас не могу дать никаких гарантий насчет этого Скайуокера. Может быть, он выйдет из комы через пару дней, отделавшись легкой амнезией и потерей координации, а может, там от коры головного мозга уже ничего не осталось. Все осуществимое на данный момент я сделал, осталось только ждать. Ну, могу еще запросить несколько лекарств, полезных при травмах такого рода, - врач ехидно ухмыльнулся. - Это дешевле и компактнее, чем томограф.  
\- На данный момент поставки невозможны, система блокирована, - женщина отвернулась от койки, устало потирая виски. – А томограф нужной вам модели вообще поместится только на крейсере. Причем вместо главного калибра.  
\- А вот на любом ИЗРе они входят в штатное оборудование! Пусть таких мы позволить себе не можем, но существуют и вполне компактные варианты, - судя по тому, как быстро завелся врач, тема была животрепещущей.  
Теперь уже женщина объясняла прописные истины, печально вздыхала и закатывала глаза. Ах, эта вечная проблема, вопросы снабжения и расстановки приоритетов… Спорящие, последний раз оглянувшись на неподвижно лежащего юношу, направились к выходу: и у политиков, и у врачей всегда много дел. Бестеневая лампа погасла, осталось только дежурное освещение. Еще через несколько минут сгустившаяся в углах тьма будто бы зашевелилась, не обращая внимания на тусклые огоньки. Уплотнилась, неспешно потекла к койке, выплеснулась вверх, оформляясь в высокую полупрозрачную фигуру. Склонилась над лежащим, ласково провела ладонью по лбу юноши.  
\- Томограф, томограф… - презрительно протянул истинный хозяин храма. – Неодаренные. Сами даже подумать неспособны.  
Лорд Экзар Кун, четыре тысячи лет назад погибший на Явине вместе с империей ситхов и с тех пор обретший вечную власть над собственной посмертной тюрьмой, слегка лукавил. Причина, уложившая пациента на койку лазарета, была довольно специфической.  
Одаренные – все немного эмпаты. Разумные знают это с незапамятных времен и послушно боятся их умения чуять ложь и читать мысли. Вполне естественно, что побочные эффекты у такого могучего эволюционного преимущества тоже есть, а вот о них уже знают, как правило, только сами одаренные. Хотя любой, немного подумав, сообразит: чужая боль может ранить и тебя. Чужая ярость затуманит и твой разум. Чужая смерть не убьет, но приятного, наверное, мало. Конечно, если живешь в ойкуменополисе вроде Корусанта, к ощущению смертей привыкаешь с детства, а если вырос в захолустье с малой плотностью населения? Скажем, в татуинской пустыне. Можно привыкнуть, можно отгородиться, можно даже почерпнуть силу в боли и страхе гибнущих. Но Люк Скайуокер, при всей своей важности для дела революции, не умел закрываться от чужих смертей. Его, похоже, вообще никто и никогда не учил. Вот и получилось, что получилось. На орбитальной станции размером мало не с Явин-IV находилось больше миллиона человек, и все они умерли одновременно. А незадачливый будущий джедай не просто находился совсем близко к месту катастрофы - он был ее причиной. Колоссальная волна вздыбленной смертями Силы смяла не приученное защищаться сознание, разбила на осколки личность и память, слизала большую часть рефлексов. Обычно от такого умирают мгновенно, но этот парень оказался везучим. Из боя его вывез дроид-помощник, тело поддержали врачи, ну а самой большой удачей Лорд Кун считал собственную заинтересованность. Лорды ситхов ведь не обязаны помогать юным идиотам. Он не урожденный ситх, у которых помощь попавшему в беду детенышу была практически безусловным рефлексом, он вообще с нетерпением ждал взрыва планетоида, когда почувствовал отчаянный зов. Сама сущность молодого одаренного не желала умирать, цеплялась за осколки разума и невредимое тело, баламутила Силу и отвлекала от дел всех присутствующих в системе Лордов, что живого на орбите, что мертвого на Явине.  
Экзар Кун не без оснований считал себя хорошим менталистом, а Люка Скайуокера – интересным случаем, которым можно и заняться на досуге. Поэтому сейчас призрачные пальцы отбивали давно забытый галактикой ритм марша ситхской империи. Достойная Лорда задача - восстановить настолько поврежденный разум - целиком захватила его. А не выйдет - можно будет вселиться в опустевшее тело, сжиться с ним и предпринять неведомо какую по счету попытку ускользнуть с Явина.  
Разумеется, сразу и сходу ничего не получилось. Прошел и официальный парад, и менее официальная пьянка, врачи и посетители заходили регулярно. К сожалению, некоторые из них были слабыми одаренными, а значит, могли увидеть призрачного Лорда. Чтобы не прерываться, владыке Явина пришлось срочно переселяться под койку и прикинуться смутной тенью. Тем более, разве какой-то жалкий матрас - преграда для Лорда ситхов?  
К исходу вторых суток Лорд Кун окончательно отбросил простые и быстрые варианты.  
\- Значит, применим… не совсем лечебный метод, - азартно прошептал он, втягиваясь в тело Скайуокера. – Изнутри виднее, да…  
Модернизированный способ допроса - изобретение времен Золотого века ситхов - оказался эффективен. Проникнув не только в тело, но и в сознание, Лорд Кун неспешно разглядывал осколки и обрывки, как затейливую мозаику. Многое потеряно, удастся ли собрать из оставшегося полноценный разум?  
\- Сначала ищем опору. Основу, стержень личности, и надеемся, что ты ее не посеял где-нибудь на орбите. Самое тебе важное, самое тебе нужное покажи мне, мальчик… ага, молодец. Семья? Ожидаемо. И хорошо, это мощный якорь для любого ситха, джедаем тебе, уж извини, больше не быть, лично прослежу. Хм… - Лорд Кун озадаченно нахмурился. Найденный фрагмент по структуре больше походил на ментальную закладку, но кто будет ставить закладки на любовь к семье? Абсурд.  
\- Хорошо… но мало. И с семьей у тебя ассоциируются не самые радостные чувства. Все погибли? Да, похоже на то. О, и система ассоциаций еще работает! Отлично. Но все равно мало, придется своего добавлять. И вообще, если подумать, семья – это не только родные. Для одаренного ученик или учитель становится даже ближе их. Жену опять же можно найти, детей завести, - Экзар Кун вздохнул. Тяжело, очень тяжело давно мертвому воскрешать в памяти образы из беззаботной молодости, причем строго определенные образы. Учитель-джедай, тогда бывший почти отцом, само воплощение надежности, защиты и заботы. Пока что еще учитель. Верный друг, ученик скорее формально, прихотью Силы. Уже почти что брат. Прикрытая спина и подставленное плечо. Ключевая слабость и источник могущества. Не стало Улика – не справился и Экзар… Поскрипев мозгами, он вычленил нужные образы и, подумав, дополнил представление о семье некоей женщиной. Мать, сестра, возлюбленная – не суть важно. Теперь мальчишке будет, за что держаться и что искать.  
\- Вот так. Есть за что сражаться, согласен? Это – твое! Ищи, найди, схвати и не отпускай. Но семья – это для ситха недостаточно. Мы жаждем большего. Чего ты желал, мальчик? О чем мечтал, к чему стремился, за какую страсть ты с радостью отдашь жизнь?  
Цветные осколки в странном многомерном пространстве хаотично кружились. Визуализация чужого сознания послушно изменялась под руками мастера, и к яркому огню в центре импровизированной вселенной нерешительно приблизился еще один. Неугомонный, неугасимый… кажется, именно тот, за который до сих пор цеплялся не желающий умирать мальчишка. Тоже вполне ожидаемо.  
\- Твоя страсть – небо. Летать, точнее, улететь и положить к своим ногам всю галактику, а не один пыльный шарик. Как я тебя понимаю! И где-то даже завидую: ты-то еще сможешь утвердить власть над этим миром. А если брать шире – ты стремишься промерить все пространство вселенной, заглянуть в любую дырку и укромный уголок, сделать Неизведанные Регионы - Изведанными, для себя и тех, кто за твоей спиной. Ищи непознанное, мальчик, ищи, найди, схвати и не отпускай! – два огня ярко вспыхнули, закружились, связанные единой нитью. Сначала неровное, резкое вращение стабилизировалось – и к центру потянулись осколки чувств, пылинки воспоминаний, огоньки менее значимых клочков личности.  
Экзар Кун пораженно выдохнул. Он планировал потратить несколько недель субъективного времени на постепенное собирание и дополнение этого паззла, но мальчишка начал восстанавливаться сам! Поразительная живучесть… или явная благосклонность Силы. Даже скорее второе, необученный одаренный просто не сможет столько времени удерживаться на грани смерти, растворится в океане энергии – если только его не придержит сама Сила.  
В принципе, сделанного уже достаточно. С таким уровнем регенерации и упертости пациент очнется через несколько дней, пусть и потеряет часть воспоминаний, убеждений, привычек. Но для мастера, к которым причислял себя Лорд Кун, подобное было неприемлемо. Во-первых, потери можно снизить, личность сделать более устойчивой, поработать с риском расстройств в будущем, а во-вторых, можно не только исправить вред, но и улучшить имеющееся. Лорды ситхов всё делают на совесть.  
\- Два центра – это лучше, чем один, но результат явно будет неустойчив, а зачем тебе раздвоение личности лет через десять? А вот если опор будет три… Треугольник – фигура стабильная, и, самое главное, я уже знаю, что туда добавлю. Считай это моим подарком, мальчик, - Экзар Кун усмехнулся, вновь углубляя транс. Он вспоминал. Первый вдох удавшейся медитации. Первый дрогнувший над рукой камешек. Первое осознание безграничности Силы, ощущение себя как части невыразимо огромного целого. Как части, способной направить целое, управлять им. Прикосновение к знаниям поколений одаренных, извечная жажда ситха: выучить, опробовать, улучшить! Изменить чужое, придумать свое, сотворить то, чего раньше не существовало в мире – древние растения Изгнанников, плотные иллюзии Наги Садоу, алхимические химеры самого Куна… Познание Силы и созидание в Силе. То, что Лорд считал самым дорогим для себя - и для любого здравомыслящего ситха.  
Третий огонек неохотно разбрасывал зеркальные блики, подергивался в крепкой ментальной хватке, а стоило приблизить к двум другим, подстраивая под ритм вращения – занял свое место едва ли не со щелчком. Получившаяся ментальная конструкция, на мгновение застыв неподвижно, ярко вспыхнула. Жажда любить, страсть властвовать, желание познавать сплелись в единое целое, формируя над собой нечто четвертое, не определимое навскидку даже для менталиста. Может быть, то невнятное, многогранное, хаотичное - и делает ситха ситхом? Может быть, поколения Владык Темной Стороны именно это собирали в строки Кодекса, силясь высказать словами, а не смутными образами?  
Лишь долю секунды Лорд Кун любовался огнями чужой личности, определенно живой и живущей, а затем его выкинуло из чужого сознания.  
\- Забавно… - по лазарету прокатился бесплотный шепот. – Мой разум визуализировал тебя как голокрон, мальчик. Действительно, если треугольник дополнить четвертой вершиной, будет пирамида… и я определенно не удержусь от прикосновения к тайнам этого голокрона. Интересно, урожденные ситхи с их отношением к детенышам все же что-то знали или именно тебя так любит Сила?  
\- Не знаю… - на тихий хриплый шепот Лорд Кун изумленно хмыкнул. Этот… Скайуокер по всем прогнозам еще пару дней приходить в себя должен! Что ж, тем интереснее. Жаль, конечно, что его увидели, но кто же в нынешнее просвещенное время верит в призраков?  
\- С днем рождения, Люк, - зловещая нежность в голосе давным-давно мертвого Лорда заставила мальчишку дернуться и потянуться к поясу, но было уже поздно: Экзар Кун исчез, растворился среди собственной силы, пропитавшей все храмы Явина.


End file.
